


Even Doubt Can Be Delicious

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Eddie Diaz Week [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Eddie Diaz Can't Cook (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz Week 2021, Fluff, Good Parent Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), M/M, No beta we die like that guy that was using Buck's picture to catfish women, Pre-Relationship, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, or bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Eddie watched as Buck’s eyes scanned the kitchen. He knew what it looked like. There were bowls of ingredients all over the place. He had taken out the mixer Adriana had bought him years ago and attempted to use it, but it was currently covered in egg yolk and batter. There were cracked open eggs on the counter, tiny bits of egg whites running onto the floor.And then there were the burnt cookies on the sheet tray.---Eddie Diaz Week, Day 1: “I have no idea what I’m doing.” + fatherhood
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Diaz Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188710
Comments: 16
Kudos: 190





	Even Doubt Can Be Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Eddie Diaz Week! I hope you guys enjoy this story :D

“Are you kidding me?” Eddie threw the sheet pan down onto the stovetop, a growl escaping his lips. He had been struggling all day and he was about ready to smash his head against a wall. Because that would be easier than what he was trying to accomplish. 

“Did a bomb go off in here?” Eddie spun around, surprised to hear someone else in the kitchen. He let out a huff when he saw it was Buck. He assumed that Buck must’ve come in while he was getting annoyed at the sheet pan on the stovetop and that was why he didn’t hear him.

“What are you doing here?” Eddie asked, a slight bite to his voice. Buck gave him a look and Eddie sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m a little frustrated.”

“I can see that,” Buck said. “And to answer your original question, it’s Friday.”

“Right,” Eddie said with a sigh. Friday was when they did pizza and movies. “Usually, you show up in the evening.”

“Well, I was bored,” Buck said with a shrug. If Eddie wasn’t frustrated with the mess of his kitchen, he would’ve smiled. If he wasn’t frustrated, he would’ve noticed that familiar fluttering in his stomach that seemed to appear when Buck was around. 

But he was very frustrated. 

“So, why does your kitchen look like the pantry exploded?” Buck asked. Eddie watched as Buck’s eyes scanned the kitchen. He knew what it looked like. There were bowls of ingredients all over the place. He had taken out the mixer Adriana had bought him years ago and attempted to use it, but it was currently covered in egg yolk and batter. There were cracked open eggs on the counter, tiny bits of egg whites running onto the floor. 

And then there were the burnt cookies on the sheet tray. 

“I’m trying to bake.” Buck snorted and Eddie glared at him. “Shut up. I realize it’s not going well.” 

“And why are you trying to bake?” Buck asked, a smirk on his face. 

“Christopher has a bake sale on Monday,” Eddie began. “And he really wants to make cookies for it. But I can barely bake cookies from cookie dough, so I wanted to practice while he was at school.” He glared at the burnt cookies on the sheet pan. “ **I have no idea what I’m doing** .”

“I can see that.” Eddie looked back at Buck, expecting a smirk. Instead, he was surprised to see Buck studying the kitchen. “Well, we can fix this.”

“We?”

“Well, I’m here now,” Buck said with a shrug. “And I know how important it is for you to do things for Christopher. So, let’s fix this.” Eddie looked over at Buck, feeling his heart beat a little faster. Maybe, on a different day, he might do something about those feelings. 

But his son wanted him to bake cookies for a bake sale. And Eddie refused to let his son down. 

“Yeah okay,” Eddie said with a nod. “Let’s fix this.”

* * *

“Why does the house smell so good?” Eddie chuckled as he held the door open for his son. Christopher looked up at him and Eddie smiled as he closed the door.

“Well, you know how you asked if we could bake something for the bake sale?” Christopher nodded. “Well, I needed to practice.” A smile stretched across his son’s face. 

“You practiced baking?” Christopher asked. “Because I asked you if we could?” Eddie nodded. Christopher grinned before crashing into Eddie’s leg, hugging him tightly. Eddie smiled, bending down to scoop Christopher up to properly hug him. “You’re the best dad in the entire world.” Eddie just smiled, pressing a kiss to his son’s head. 

“Only because I have the best kid in the world.” Christopher giggled, tightening his arms around Eddie. Eddie thought about his frustration earlier, when everything seemed to be going wrong. He thought about how much of a failure he felt like, thinking he’d have to turn to his Abuela in order to bake cookies with Christopher. But, he had figured it out. He had done all of this for his kid. 

“Are you two going to keep hugging or are you going to come try these cookies?” Eddie set Christopher down, Christopher shouting for Buck as soon as his feet were on the ground. Eddie just smiled fondly at both of them as Christopher made his way to the kitchen. Buck turned to follow Christopher, but then stopped, glancing back at Eddie, a soft smile on his face. “You coming?” And Eddie just smiled before following after them.

Maybe he did know what he was doing.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
